The Pink Ninja
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Lloyd is reunited with his sister, Mesako and Garmadon are glad to see their daughter, and Sensei is happy to see how much his niece has grown. All seems perfect right. Well it's anything but perfect for Alex. She can't look her father in the eye, she's a bit angry at her mother for leaving her, and Alex's worst fear is brought to life. And all it took was one, drop, of vemon.
1. Pink and Green

**I don't own Ninjago. I don't even own any of the characters. Except Alex... Just putting this out there incase you need to know. Alex hates Kai, is over protective of Lloyd, and has a crush on Cole. I'm writing this as I go so just tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sensei Wu walked out onto the upper deck to find the ninja arguing. Upon seeing their sensei the ninja stopped their bickering. "Something wrong?" Sensei asked in a low tone.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. Just a small disagreement," Kai said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah Kai's the one to say it's nothing. He's the one who started it," Jay whispered to Lloyd.

"Well at least we aren't getting in..." Lloyd stopped at the sound of something behind him. Jay heard it too and they both turned around. Nothing.

"I sense someone's here," Zane whispered to Cole.

"Anyway Sensei, it's nothing to get worried about," Kai said to Sensei Wu.

"I thought I heard something but maybe..." Cole froze. The rest of the ninja all froze in their tracks seeing a ninja dressed in pink behind Wu.

"Alex, I know you're behind me," Sensei Wu said without turning.

"To be fair everyone's staring at me. Kind of hard to think no one was behind you," Alex defended.

"I didn't have to look at them. How many times must you try and catch me by surprise before you figure it out? You can't sneak up on me," Wu said turning to the ninja.

"Come on don't give me that. Mom can sneak up on you no problem," Alex complained.

"Not to interrupt or anything but who is that girl?" Lloyd asked.

"Aw great. I knew I should have returned a week ago," Alex sighed.

"She's your sister Lloyd. Don't you remember her?" Wu replied.

Lloyd thought for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"I'd say I wish I didn't leave at all but Leo would kill me for that. Sorry I left though," Alex apologized which just confused Lloyd along with the others.

After a moment of silence Sensei spoke up. "I'll let you six get to know each other more while I get Misako and Garmadon," he said.

"Wait dad's here?" Alex's voice was shaky.

"Alex thing's have changed," Wu said leaving.

"So where exactly did you go?" Jay asked.

"Uh, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Alex replied pulling her mask back. She had mouse brown hair, which she had pulled back in a pony tail.

"We've seen some pretty weird stuff. I'm sure it can't sound that crazy," Cole said curious of where she was.

"Okay. The USA," she said simply.

"USA... Never heard of it. Zane?" Kai said looking at his nindroid friend.

"The USA is not in my data base," said Zane causing Alex to give him a strange look.

"It stands for the United States of Africa... No America. I always get that wrong!" Alex said hitting herself in the head.

The ninja exchanged looks before Lloyd stepped forward. "How is it I don't remember you?" he asked.

Alex looked at the ground. She let out a sigh and walked over to Lloyd. "You would've been too young to remember when our family split up. I offered to look after you but..." he voice trailed off. "I wasn't old enough to though. I tried finding you after I _was_ old enough but I had no idea where mom took you." Alex hugged her little brother. Lloyd hesitated, but then hugged back. The ninja just watched. They felt sorry for her. Being separated from her brother must have been hard. She stopped hugging him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Then took a better look at him. "Did I miss six birthdays?"

* * *

**How'd you like it? Pretty good huh? Just review and we'll be moving on. Hope to get the next chapter today too. Oh and if you could guess what show Alex was in the you must be awesome!**


	2. A Secret to Be Told

**All right (Turns out 'alright' isn't a word. My entire English class lost it when we found out!) now for chapter two. Yay! *confetti* How'd that happen? Eh, doesn't matter. Just read the chapter before... *noise makers* HURRY!**

* * *

Sensei walked back out onto the deck followed by Misako and Garmadon. As soon as Misako saw Alex she ran to hug her. After a minute of being hug Alex moaned, "Mom, people are starting to stare."

Misako laughed and replied, "I haven't seen you for years. I have a right to hug you."

"I didn't say you couldn't hug me," Alex said as Misako stopped hugging her. Alex caught a glimpse of her dad and looked away. 'He... the venom... how?' she thought. Garmadon walked over to Alex. Alex couldn't bring herself to look her father in the eyes. Without saying anything Alex hugged her father for a few seconds. She pulled away and look up at her father. Any one of the other ninja would say it looked like she was making eye contact, but she wasn't. Garmadon and her were the only two who knew why.

"Alex you know it doesn't matter any more right," Garmadon whispered.

"I feel it does. I'm not sure how but... it does..." she replied. The bounty went silent for a good minute.

Sensei broke the silence, "Nya should be back soon. You'll be sharing a room with her."

"Wait she's going to be staying?" Kai asked surprised.

"Is that a problem red?" Alex asked.

"No," Kai muttered.

"Lloyd show Alex to her new room, please." Misako said. Lloyd nodded and they headed to the lower decks.

"So the red ninja is Kai," Lloyd started. He had realized no one introduced her to the other ninja. "Nya's his sister. Zane is the white ninja, and Jay is the blue ninja."

"What about the black ninja?" Alex asked.

"That's Cole. He's the leader," Lloyd replied.

"But your," Alex started but Lloyd cut her off.

"I know. Cole is still the leader. I may be the strongest but wouldn't make a good leader," Lloyd said. Alex nodded. She knew that being a leader was a burddon. "This is your new room." Lloyd said snapping Alex away from her thoughts.

"Cool," Alex said stepping inside. She stopped halfway through the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Lloyd.

"It's," Alex hesitated. "I guess it's nothing. I'm probably just paranoid." With that Alex finished going in to see the rest f her room.

* * *

**What's Alex's secret? Well that remains to be told. By the way the confetti and noise makers came from *can't hear because of train noise* and so I took care of it. I'm so sorry I cut this short. I wanted to keep going but didn't know how. But review anyways.**


	3. In Her Veins

**Once again I only own Alex. The rest of Ninjago belongs to Lego. Also so you people don't yell at me, I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles either. So Alex's secret might be told in this one. Might! I haven't decided. I love teasing people in stuff like this. Who knows how this chapter will go? Guess you have to read and find out.  
****Alex: Can I say something?  
****Me: Later.  
****Alex: But...  
****Me: Start the chapter!**

* * *

Nya and Alex stepped off the bounty. Alex was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt and blue jeans. They walked out into the woods. Then they came across a low branch on a huge tree. "So this is your secret training spot?" Alex asked.

"It's more than that. I come here to cool off as well. The guys can get pretty annoying," Nya replied.

"Tell me about it. For the past month I've been living with four boys and one girl," Alex said. Nya jumped onto the low branch and then to the next lowest one. Alex followed close behind. Nya finally stopped on a thick branch. She sat down and Alex sat next to her.

"So tell me about your friends," Nya said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You know what do they act like?" Nya answered.

"Well," Alex thought for a moment. "There's four of them. Leo, Mikey, Donny, and Raph. Leo's the leader, Raph's the violent one, Donny's the smart one, and Mikey... Well he's..."

"I think I get the point. They sound like they act like the ninja. Very similar," Nya said.

"At least I'll know what I'm in for," Alex muttered. She stood up and rolled her sleeves to her elbows. Then Alex did a front flip to the branch in front of them and she stood on it with one foot. She turned to Nya.

"Who taught you that?" Nya asked impressed.

"My uncle taught me. And I practiced it a lot with Leo," Alex replied smiling.

"So I'm going to guess your uncle taught you everything you know," Nya said standing up.

"Well, a good bit. Master Splinter taught me some things too," Alex said. Nya gave her a weird look. "He's from the USA too." Nya nodded. Alex turned to a branch and jumped towards it. She used Spinjitzu in the air and land on the branch facing Nya.

"Cool, how long have you known Spinjitzu?" Nya asked jumping to the branch Alex was just on.

"Since I was 10," Alex replied. Then something caught Nya's eye before she could say anything else. Alex had a scar on her left arm. Alex noticed what Nya was looking at and rolled her sleeves back down.

"Alex, I don't wanna sound rude but, how did you get that scar?" Nya asked.

"It's a long story," she replied sitting down.

"I have time," Nya said sitting on her branch.

"Well when I was young I got into an accident, something I don't wanna get into. I had lost a lot of blood and needed surgery. I have a rare blood type, O negative. Someone had to donate and my dad volunteered, being the only one with the same blood type. Well because of the devourer's venom in his blood there was a huge risk. The doctors did the best they could to clean the blood. When they did they did the surgery," Alex explained.

"So everything went okay?" Nya asked.

"Not exactly. There was no way to completely clean his blood and some of the venom went into mine. It's somehow inactive and can't turn me evil," Alex said faking a smile.

"But?" Nya asked knowing there was something else.

"But when I looked into my father's crimson eyes it became active. So now I can't look my dad in the eye. If I do..."

"Then the venom will activate."

"Exactly."

Nya stood up and jumped the branch where Alex was. "Well the venom in your father left when Lloyd defeated the Overlord. Shouldn't it have left you too?"

"No, I wasn't _in_ Ninjago when it happened. Two days before the final battle I had a sense to return to Ninjago. I ignored it, and now I'm paying the price."

"So who knows about the venom in your blood?"

"Just you and my dad."

"Okay so maybe we should tell..."

"No! I don't want to worry my mom and uncle. I'm fine. Really."

"If you say so," Nya said before doing a front flip to the branch she started at. "Come on. We better head back before they send someone to come get us."

Alex nodded and jumped to the branch where Nya was at. She jumped to the branch below them and Nya followed.

* * *

**So was it good? Did you like the story Alex told? Review please.**

**Me: Now Alex what was it you wanted to say.**

**Alex: Never mind. It's too late now.**

**Me: Okay! ^_^**

**Alex: But I will get revenge.**

**Me: Oh boy.**


	4. They Saw It Coming

**Here's the next chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing! I decided the next chapter should be what happens while Nya and Alex are in the woods. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"What was with that?" Cole asked Kai as he and the other three ninja walked into the bridge.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I think he's referring to the way you reacted when Sensei said Alex was staying," Zane said.

"It's bad enough with my sister and Misako, and now another girl. Excuse me for wanting it to be an all boys club," Kai muttered.

"Come on. I bet she'll make a great ninja," Jay said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure."

Cole went over to the monitor and pulled up all recent activities in Ninjago. Once again nothing important. "When are we going to have something to do? Nothing's happened after the Overlord's defeat."

"Yeah. Peace is boring. We've been training for a fight and nothing happens. Talk about a waste of video game time," Jay agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lloyd walked into the bridge. "Sow hat are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Peace being boring. Same old, same old," Kai replied.

"Where's Alex?" Cole asked.

"She went to settle in when Nya arrived. They headed off somewhere," Lloyd said.

"So who's up for some video games?" Jay asked.

"I am!" Zane said immediately. "Last one their is rotten ninja."

They all raced down to the lower decks and into the game room. Jay was the first one through the door and Kai was the last. "That means Kai's the one who doesn't get a controller!" Jay said grabbing his controller. Since there were only four they learned to switch off.

"Yeah yeah! Just start the game!" Kai yelled causing they others to laugh a little.

"Which game?" Cole asked. Everyone replied at once. Each a different game.

"Let's vote to see which game we play," Zane suggested. Lloyd got out each game that the ninja named.

"Sitar Legend," Lloyd called out and only Cole, who picked it in the first place, raised his hand. "This might take a while..." Lloyd muttered to himself.

* * *

Misako, Garmadon, and Wu sat down in Wu's room. Wu poured some tea into three cups. Misako and Garmadon each took one.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Misako asked looking at her husband.

Garmadon took a sip of his tea and looked at his brother and wife. "It's about Alex's accident."

"What about it?" It's passed and as far as I know she made a full recovery that night in the hospital," Wu said.

"Yes but there was one thing that she didn't tell you, that _we _didn't tell you."

"What?" Misako asked hiding the worry in her voice.

"When I did the blood donation, the doctors were unable to fully clean the blood. At the time it was impossible."

"So some of the venom went into Alex? Then how come she did not become consumed by evil as you were?" Wu asked.

"That I don't know. But some how the venom was inactive. I..." Garmadon stopped, trying to think of how to tell the two.

"Go on," Misako said after a minute passed.

"Somehow, when Alex looked at my crimson eyes, the venom would awaken."

"Why are you telling us this now? The venom inside you has vanished. It should of in Alex as well," Misako gave her husband a look.

"For some reason Alex believes the venom is still in her. I know it's unlikely but she believes it's there."

"Unlikely? It should be impossible!" Misako shouted. She was frustrated. For one she was only hearing of this now. Another is that the venom should be gone. Making this entire conversation pointless... Right?

"Misako please. I'm not trying to say that it is there but I'm not entirely sure it's gone. Just keep an eye on her."

"Garmadon is right. Alex's senses are stronger than average seeing she's been training to be a ninja since she was five. She could be paranoid but if she's not..." Wu trailed off. They all knew what he was going to say.

"Since your eyes are no longer crimson," Misako started. "I'm worried now that if it is there, something else might set it off."

"That's why I wanted to tell you two. I'm not sure what else could activate it but we must be on the look out," Garmadon warned.

"Garmadon, how long was it activated before you understood what was happening?" Wu asked referring to when Garmadon first noticed Alex's change.

"Less then five seconds." Garmadon continued knowing where Wu was heading with this. "I only took a guess when thinking of how long it would before for it to become fully active. I say no longer than ten seconds."

"How did you know it was the venom?" Misako asked.

"When Alex looked in my eyes she went into some sort of trance. Her eyes flashed crimson for a second. Luckily I reacted fast enough to snap her out of it."

Misako thought for a moment. "So naturally if the others see that happening..."

"They'll snap her out of it. Just seeing her crimson eyes would be enough for the to act," Wu finished.

"We won't have to tell them about it. They'll know automatically," Garmadon said nodding. The three finished their tea. They knew that something was going to happen.

* * *

**So what do you think? Not too cheesy right? Well the next one will be up soon. And for those of you who have read my other fan fictions sorry I haven't updated. My e-mail has been acting up and I typed the rest on notes. Review and tell your friends though!**


	5. The Venom

**Hope you guys have liked it so far. This chapter might be my best work yet... I might even leave you at a cliff hanger. :P**

* * *

Alex and Nya climbed aboard the Bounty. The upper deck seemed abandoned. "We miss something?" Alex asked.

"Well I bet the boys are on the lower deck playing video games or something.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Lloyd cried.

"Let's just play Sitar Legend!" Cole cried out.

"No! I want to play Fist to Face 2!" Kai complain.

"You shouldn't get a say! You were the 'rotten ninja'!" Jay yelled.

They started to yell at each other even more.

* * *

"Wow!" Alex thought aloud shutting the door.

"I know right," Nya giggled.

Alex and Nya started to laugh at the ninja. The down the hall flew open. Alex tried to stop laughing but Nya didn't care that Wu was walking towards them.

"Hey Uncle Wu," Alex said after she stopped laughing.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just the ninja arguing over something stupid," Nya, who finally stopped laughing, told him.

Wu opened the door to the game room and the ninja froze. "Hey Sensei," Jay said smiling innocently.

Wu gave them a look and left with the door wide open. Alex and Nya peaked in to see the ninja were still standing still. Alex started to laugh again.

"What are you laughing at pink?" Kai asked.

"Pink? That's the best you could come up with. Wow!" Alex replied.

Nya started to laugh again. "To think you thought we'd come back to the ninja training."

"Wait did you guys see..." Cole started.

"Uh huh. So what exactly is Fist to Face 2?" Alex asked starting to laugh again.

"How long have you five been arguing?" Nya asked.

"Since you two left..." Jay said.

"Where _did_ you two go?" Zane asked.

"My secret training spot," Nya replied.

"So you take her there but none of us?" Kai asked.

"Girls only," Alex replied simply.

The ninja looked at Kai. "I get it," he mumbled.

Alex turned to find his uncle was watching them. He turned away as she looked. Alex caught the look on her uncle's face before he turned away. "He wouldn't," she said quietly. Alex turned to her father's room and looked inside. Nothing. She turned to her uncle's room and her father walked out. "You told!" she shouted.

The other ninja and Nya turned to see Alex face to face with her father. Nya walked over somehow knowing what was about to happen.

"Alex..." Garmadon started.

"You promised! No matter what, remember?"

"Alex you don't understand..."

"Apparently I don't. Doesn't never mean not at all?" Before Alex said anything else she looked at her father. He looked at her the same way when her eyes turned crimson when she was nine. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'It was because I looked in his eyes,' she told herself. She opened her eyes and Garmadon eased up a little.

"Now do you understand?" he whispered. Alex nodded. 'Eight seconds,' Garmadon thought. 'Too close.'

Nya placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex tensed a little, but realized it was only Nya.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"You might as well tell them too," Alex said. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Alex walked to her and Nya's room. Nya started to follow when Garmadon stopped her.

Nya looked at Garmadon and said, "I know. She told me." Garmadon let her by and she went into the room with Alex.

"H-how long? Were my eyes..."

"I don't know. Seven or so seconds. Not long."

"Seven seconds..."

Nya sat down and threw her arms around Alex. "I don't think it was because I looked in my father's eyes," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked.

"I mean the venom didn't activate when I looked in my father's eyes. It was when I got mad."

Nya pulled away from Alex. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to make sure the venom won't activate."

Alex looked at Nya and forced a smile. She knew Nya couldn't stop it. No one could. Because if Alex was right about it being when she got mad, it was activated long over seven seconds.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't a cliff hanger. I'm so ashamed. The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. Review and follow. Doesn't matter whether it's me or the story. :)**


	6. The Danger in Powers

**Chapter 6... Wow... My mom would be proud. Then again if I tell her about this then she'd read it. NOT happening.**

* * *

_Alex stood looking at her former teammates. Her eyes crimson and her skin pale. The ninja all laid on the ground. Dead. She turned to her right to see her parents and uncle dead. Alex heard a hawk fly over head. She smiled. Blood covered her hands. Her pink suit was stained to a deep red color. Alex turned to her brother, who was the only one alive. He stood prepared to fight. Alex ran at him, pulled a knife and..._

* * *

Alex jumped. She was lying in bed. She ran quietly to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were normal. 'The hawk was there. But,' she thought. 'I... it...' "It can't happen," Alex said aloud still looking in the mirror. She broke out in tears and dropped to the floor. She covered her face with her hands. "It can't happened," she wined. "It can't." Alex sat in the bathroom for ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. She stood, wiped her eyes, and slowly opened the door. Her mom was standing there.

"Alex are you all right?" she asked.

Alex was going to say yes but collapsed into her mothers arms. "Mom I had a nightmare. And the hawk... I didn't see it but I heard it."

Misako stroked Alex's hair back with her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. The venom is active. I'm not sure how long I can fight it."

Misako froze. She looked at Alex. "The venom isn't active. Your father said your eyes were crimson for eight seconds."

"No. It was longer. My eyes may have only been crimson for a few seconds but the venom was active long before that."

Misako looked at Alex. "It'll be fine. I lost your father to darkness because I wasn't there to stop it. I'm here now. I'm not going to loose you to it too." Misako kissed Alex's forehead. "Now head back to bed."

Alex nodded and went back to her room. She didn't sleep though. She couldn't.

* * *

The next day Alex sleepily walked into the kitchen and took a seat between Cole and Lloyd. Zane was cooking breakfast.

"Just wait till you try Zane's cooking. It's amazing," Lloyd whispered to Alex.

Alex smiled and looked over to where Zane was cooking. Kai, who sat across from her leaned in and said, "Yeah but you might wanna eat it slowly. Cole's cooking dinner." Cole smacked Kai in the back of the head.

"It can't be that bad," Alex said. "I've eaten a lot of gross things." Alex shivered remembering the time Mikey made her eat pizza with anchovies and ketchup. Zane walked over and set a plate down with pancakes on it. Alex took one and slowly took a bite. "Wow these are good!"

"Told ya," Lloyd said taking a bit of his.

"Thanks," Zane thanked Alex and began eating.

Alex ate every last bite of her portion and looked to the others. They were still eating so she sat there quietly. They hadn't mention anything from last night, not that she was complaining. Even though she didn't know Jay that well she figured he probably forgot. Alex could feel the venom active inside her. She knew one drop could turn someone evil. The was no getting out of this.

"Ninjago to Alex," Kai said pulling Alex out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked you a question like five minutes ago," Jay replied.

"What was the question?" Alex asked feeling stupid.

"Which do you prefer, nunchucks or shurikens?" Jay questions.

"Well I've never used shurikens so nunchucks."

"Want to learn how to use shurikens?" Zane asked.

"Sure!" Alex replied. She stood up and her and the other ninja walked to the upper deck. Zane gave Alex his old shurikens.

"One of the keys is to have patients," Zane said. Alex nodded to let him know she was listening. "The second key is to get the wrist movements right. Try aiming for the target. It might take a few tries."

Alex looked at the target on the mass and then at the shurikens. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. The weapons began to glow causing the ninja to stare. Alex opened her eyes and threw the two shurikens. The first one hit the mark and the second split the first. "Sorry bout that," Alex said.

"It's all right," Zane said walking over to get his old weapons.

"How did you do that?" Cole asked.

"I don't really know. I've been able to adapt to any weapon since I was five," Alex explained.

One you've been using weapons since you were five? And two, I meant cutting a shuriken with another shuriken," Cole said. Alex just shrugged.

"And you said she wouldn't make a good ninja," Lloyd whispered to Kai.

"I think she will make a great ninja. But to be honest that's what worries me," Kai whispered back. Lloyd looked at him. "Don't tell me your not worried. If the venom becomes active she could go from team mate to dangerous enemy."

* * *

**This is the part where I tell you to review. Please review! Tell me if you like it and tell me if there's anything I need to improve.**


	7. The Active Venom

**I made it to chapter 7? That's a new record! Yeah... Ooh... No confetti this time. Now I feel empty. Oh well. Let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

The ninja and Alex were looking through the weapons. "Well you have to pick a weapon," Lloyd said. Wu overheard them and walked into the room.

"Perhaps I have a weapon you can use," he said. Alex turned and Wu was holding a sword. I didn't seem like an ordinary sword though.

"You kept it?" Alex asked recognizing the sword. Wu nodded. He handed it to Alex. She ran out to the upper deck to test it out. She pulled the sword apart revealing it was really two swords.

"What are those?" Cole asked.

"They're dueling swords. Two halves of the same sword," Alex replied giving the swords a good swing.

"Cool," Jay said. Alex put the swords back together and then on her back. She ran over and hugged her uncle.

"Now we can train," Zane said. He pushed a button and the training coarse appeared. The ninja began training. They trained in different parts of the coarse. Then they started to do the whole coarse. In the middle of the coarse Alex stopped. no one noticed until it was too late. Alex's eyes flashed to crimson and she darted at Lloyd, swords drawn. Lloyd saw Alex dart at him and he jumped out of the way. When Lloyd jumped away from the coarse the others realized what was going on.

"Alex stop!" Cole yelled, but she didn't listen. Everyone tried to pin Alex none were able to. Alex eventually cornered Lloyd.

"Alex, it's me. Your brother," Lloyd said. Alex stopped for a moment. Lloyd put his hands on her shoulders. "Fight it!" Alex dropped her swords and placed a hand to her head. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were back to normal. She looked around.

"What... Lloyd, I'm so-"

"I know."

The ninja went over to Alex and Lloyd. "It's already active isn't it?" Zane asked. Alex nodded. Misako and Garmadon ran out onto the upper deck.

"What's going on out here?" Misako asked.

"The venom activated again," Jay replied.

"It what?" Garmadon said surprised.

"Yeah well that's not even the worst part," Alex said taking a seat against the wall. "I'm at the point where I can't remember what I did."

"The venom in you is quicker than how it was in me," Garmadon said with a frown.

"What does that me?" Alex asked.

No one answered. They didn't really know why it was taking over Alex quicker. 'Why?' Alex thought. 'Why is it destined for me to become evil?' Cole sat down next to Alex and put his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. Only then did Alex realized the tears in her eyes. "The venom isn't going to turn you evil. We'll make sure of it."

Alex stood up. "Why do all of you think you can stop it?" she yelled. "There isn't anything you can do!" Alex felt the tears come as she looked at her friends. 'No,' she told herself. 'I can't have friends. I'll only end up hurting them.'

"Alex," Zane said. "Weather there's anything we can do or not, we still have to try." Alex shook her head.

"If she wants to leave let her," Kai blurted out. Everyone looked at him. "What? If she can't control herself and says there's nothing we can do, then she'll end up hurting one of us. Might as well let her leave."

Misako turned back to Alex but she was gone. "Great Kai! Now she's gone," Jay hit his friend.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything," Kai said.

"You didn't- Kai if you would have kept your mouth shut she'd still be on the Bounty!" Lloyd screamed.

"If I didn't say anything then Alex could have gotten one of us killed," Kai said.

"Knock it off!" Misako said, silencing the ninja. Then she turned and walked down to the lower decks.

"Where is she-" Lloyd was silenced by his father's hand.

"I'm going after Alex. I got her into this mess so I need to get her out," Garmadon jumped off the Bounty.

* * *

**That was hard to write. It took me like three days. It may be short but I couldn't think of anything past "That wasn't even the worst part" It turned out okay. I mean I could've done better.**

**Voice: I'll say.**

**Me: Who are you and how'd you get in this story?**

**Voice: I'm your conscience.**

**Me: Liar.**

**Voice: Fine I'm Jay.**

**Me: Wait- Jay! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD?**

**Jay: You're insane.**

**Me: I think it'd pronounced inZane. Also I'm not inZane because I... I...**

**Jay: Don't forget to review!**

**Me: But... That's my line...**


	8. Give Them A Chance

**A new chapter, *smells air* such a lovely scent! I think Jay was right... Nah, if I was inZane then I'd be talking to my self every second of everyday. I only talk to myself once a week. Okay before I say anything else that makes me seem crazy I'm going to start the chapter.**

* * *

Garmadon walked into the woods near where the Bounty was. "Alex!" he called. There was no answer. "Alex!" he called again.

"Dad?" he heard a weak voice call. Garmadon walked over to where the voice was coming from. He saw Alex holding her left arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. My arm feels like it's on fire."

Garmadon sat down by Alex and moved her hand. He rolled up her sleeve and saw her skin around her scar was a deep black color.

"Dad," Alex said causing Garmadon to look away. "Dad, it's happening."

"It can't be. The venom's only been active for a day."

"Yes, but it's had eleven years to spread through out my entire body. Inactive or not."

Garmadon went to pick Alex up but she pushed him away.

"Alex. Let me help."

"You can't. It's too late."

Garmadon smiled. "That's what I said about doing the right thing. Now look. I'm working with the ninja and trying to help my daughter. That seems like the right thing to me."

Alex smiled back at him and Garmadon picked her up. He headed back for the Bounty.

* * *

"What do you mean she ran off?" Wu asked standing up.

"I mean she took off. She left the Bounty because she's afraid she'll hurt us. She may have said it was for something else but she's my daughter. I know she would at least give us a chance to help," Misako said.

"I agree. Ale is independent but would allow someone to help her if offered."

"Another thing is, the venom in her is turning her evil quicker than it did with Garmadon."

"I worried that would happen. Just because it isn't active doesn't mean it can't spread."

"We need to hurry then. Who knows how long before the venom takes full control."

* * *

Garmadon set Alex down outside of the Bounty. "Are you sure you can climb up yourself?" Garmadon asked.

"I'll be fine dad," Alex said. She let go of her arm which only caused her to wince at the pain. She grabbed onto the chain of the anchor and started to climb up. When she got to the top the ninja weren't there. They had gone to the bridge. Garmadon came up the chain. Alex put her hand back on her arm.

"How's your arm?" Garmadon asked.

"Still feels like it's on fire. Nothing's changed about that," Alex replied.

"Not what I meant," Garmadon said.

Alex understood and rolled up her sleeve. More of her skin had turned black. It covered from her elbow down. Alex rolled her sleeve back down. "It happen like this with you?" she asked.

Garmadon shook his head. "Your case is different."

* * *

"Lloyd I told you we had to watch for her," Kai said.

"Kai it doesn't matter what you said. Us keeping a closer eye on her wouldn't have stopped it from happening," Lloyd said glacing at his friend.

"Guys calm down. If Garmadon was able to be turned good again that so can Alex," Cole told them.

"I sense evil is near," Zane said looking at his friends.

"You think she came back?" Jay asked.

"No, I think Garmadon went to get her," Nya said looking out the window. "They're here right now."

The ninja gathered around the window. When Alex rolled up her sleeve the ninja jumped back.

"She's already turning evil," Jay said.

"No duh. Like I said," Kai started.

"Kai shut up. If you don't like Alex just say it," Lloyd cut him off.

"Fine. I don't like Alex. I never did."

"Liar," Nya cut in.

"Nya.."

"I can tell them right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The siblings looked at each other.

"Wait, I'm confused. What happened?" Jay asked.

"Well a few years ago Alex game up to," Nya started but was cut off by Kai sticking his fingers in his ears and saying "Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!" at the top of his lungs. He walked out of the bride and right past Alex and Garmadon. He didn't stop until he was in his room.

* * *

Alex and Garmadon watch as Kai ran past them to the lower decks.

"What was that?" Garmadon asked.

"I have no idea," Alex replied.

* * *

"Anyway. Alex came by Four Weapons looking for a new weapon. She was in town for a while. Kai and her went on a few dates and then for some reason when Alex came back to the shop she started yelling at Kai and then left."

"So they dated?" Cole asked surprised.

"Yep."

Alex and Garmadon walked into the bridge.

"Why did Kai just run by with his ears plugged?" Alex asked. The ninja just stared at her. "Guys really I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. But my arm feels like it's on fire," Alex replied holding her arm tighter.

"Yeah well we kinda saw..." Cole trailed off.

"Oh," Alex said embarrassed.

"So why did Kai run to the lower decks?" Garmadon asked.

Nya smiled and looked at the two.

* * *

**Wrote this last part on my dad's Kindle Fire HD. Shhh. Don't tell. **

**Madi: I'm your conscious!**

**Me: Wanna be my conscious? Listen to reason! I'm reason remember?**

**Madi: Never mind. I'll just be Madi. **

**Me: Good now...**

**Madi: Review!**

**Me: First Jay now my best friend. Who's next?**

**Madi: Kai?**

**Me: No forget I asked!**


	9. Everyone's Leaving?

**Today's a good day. I got Madi and Jay outta my head, I'm on chapter nine, I might win tickets to see One Direction in concert. I'm rocking today! Any who, I'm going to get an ice pop. You read this chapter while I'm gone.**

* * *

Alex started to laugh as Nya told her why Kai was acting strange. "So all that fuss over the past?" Alex asked.

"Yep. Honestly I'm surprised he didn't try and stop me," Nya replied.

Alex's smile quickly faded as the pain in her spread. She stumbled backwards but Garmadon caught her.

"Alex are you all right?" Jay asked.

"Jay that's the dumbest question I've... ever heard you say," Alex said taking a deep breath.

"We know there's away to reverse the venom's effect but..." Cole started.

"But I'm not sure how I did it with dad. I'm working on it though," Lloyd assured her.

Misako and Wu walked into the bridge.

"Hey mom," Alex said weakly. She put her hand on her left shoulder which is where the pain had went to.

"Alex are you..." Misako started.

"Don't ask if I'm okay because let's be honest we all know I'm not," Alex cut her off.

"Then perhaps it would be best if you laid down," Wu suggested.

Alex nodded and Nya volunteered to take Alex to their room.

"We're going to need you ninja to keep an eye on Alex," Misako said.

"Why? Where are you three going?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to go to the other side of Ninjago to get something. We would take the Bounty but the location must remain secret," Wu said.

The three walked out of the bridge. Jay went over to the monitor and looked at a map of Ninjago. Still nothing to wory about. Suddenly an alarm went off. A red dot blinked on the screen.

"It's in the city! Let's go!" Cole said heading out the door.

"Wait! We're suppose to watch Alex," Zane reminded them.

"I'll tell Nya to stay here," Jay said running to the lower decks. He ran into Kai.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're heading into the city. Go on out and I'll catch up."

Kai nodded and went to the upper decks.

* * *

Nya and Alex walked into their room. Alex sat down on her bed. She had a worried look on her face.

"It'll be fine," Nya said sitting next to her.

"We both know that's a lie," Alex muttered.

"No it's not. When Lloyd understands how to turn you back to normal he will," Nya assured her.

"But what of-" Alex was cut off by an alarm.

"Great just what we need," Nya said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna guess the alarm means something is happening in Ninjago," Alex guessed.

Nya nodded and Jay opened the door.

"We are needed in the city and you're gonna have to watch Alex," he said.

"I'm not a little kid," Alex mumbled.

"You mom wants at least one of us here with you while they're away."

"Okay I'll stay here. I'm going to go to the bridge in case they need me," Nya said turning to Alex.

Alex sighed then said, "Okay." Jay left and so did Nya.

Nya walked to the bridge and pushed a button. The Falcon took off and followed the ninja.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer. Promise.**

**Cole: I feel like someone's missing from the story.**

**Jay: Yes. The person that is on the tip of my tounge but I just can't...**

**Kai: Of coarse not.**

**Me: Kai stay out of my head!**

**Kai: *poof***

**Zane: My father isn't in it.**

**Lloyd: That's it! Dr. Julien!**

**Alex: He's in the next chapter. I read ahead.**

**Cole: Okay so...**

**Jay: I wanna say it!**

**Alex: You already have, it's my turn.**

**Lloyd: What about me.**

**Me: Hurry Cole!**

**Cole: Review!**

**Lloyd, Jay, and Alex: Awww...**

**Zane: I don't understand why they fight over who says it.**


	10. Pythor's Scheme

**Okay so Dr. Julien is in this one. Also I have no idea what the ninja are doing I just needed them off the Bounty for this  
next part. Yea and poor Alex.**

**Alex: Hey! I'm fine now!**

**Me: Yeah, sure, if you say so.**

**Alex: Just give them the chapter.**

* * *

Nya flew the Falcon around the battle scene.

"Uh Nya. We know you have to watch Alex but um..." Jay said, his voice sounding robot like through the Falcon.

"We're fine," Kai snapped at him.

"You sure?" Nya asked.

"On second thought..." Kai started.

"On my way," Nya pushed a button. She ran down to her and Alex's room. "Alex I have to go help the ninja."

"I'll come... Owww!" Alex wined at the pain.

"You stay here. I'll be back soon."

Nya ran out of the room. Alex laid down. The pain was throughout her entire body now. She started taking deep breathes as her skin turned black. Her eyes flashed to crimson. Then the pain vanished. Alex got up.

"That... Hurt..." she said to herself. Alex walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. As she did her hair turned a darker shade of brown. "Oh my gosh! I'm, I'm," Alex stared at herself in the mirror. Then she heard something on the upper deck. Alex slowly walked to the door and peaked out. There was a man with white hair.

"I'm back!" he said. With no answer he just smiled. "Probably on another mission."

Alex put her mask over her face. She stayed hidden and asked aloud, "Who are you?"

The man looked around. "Dr. Julien. I'm Zane's dad."

Alex walked out from the lower decks. Dr. Julien smiled seeing the girl.

"And who are you?" he asked as if Alex was six.

"Alex. I'm Lloyd's sister."

"It's nice to meet you. Where is everyone?"

"Well my mom, dad, and uncle went to a secret location, and the ninja and Nya are on a mission."

"Any reason you stayed?" Dr. Julien had noticed her crimson eyes and black skin.

"I just, didn't feel up to a fight."

"Okay then. Would you like to see what I've been up to?"

Alex hesitated. "I really shouldn't. It uh... Wouldn't be safe." Alex looked away.

"All right then. I'll be in the bridge if you need anything." Dr. Julien started up the stairs.

Alex watched him walk up the stairs. 'I should have told him,' she thought. Alex walked back down to the lower decks. She went into her room and sat down on her bed.

"At least the pain is gone," she mumbled to herself.

She knew at any moment she could feel the effects of the venom taking over. She took a deep breath. At least it couldn't get any worse. Suddenly the Bounty tilted sideways for a spit second. As if something had ran into it. Alex ran up to the bridge. Dr. Julien was holding the wheel steady.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. I tried looking for something on radar but... Nothing," he replied.

Alex ran over to the monitor and pulled up all cameras. There wasn't anything wrong. Dr. Julien went to let go of the wheel but something struck the Bounty again.

"You worry about the wheel. I'll take care of finding the cause," Alex instructed.

Alex studied the monitors. There wasn't anything happening. Then she felt the venom trying to take over. Without her realizing, she fell to her knees.

"No!" she screamed. 'I can't let it take over!' she thought.

She felt hands on her shoulders.

"Go!" she commanded. The hands didn't leave her shoulders.

"Alex. I know we just met but I trust you. You can fight the venom," Dr. Julien said.

'How did he know?' Alex thought and before she knew it she was in control. "Uh. Thanks," she said.

"Glad to help," Dr. Julien got up.

The Bounty tilted and Dr. Julien ran to the wheel. Alex looked back at the monitors.

"I still don't get why the Bounty keeps tilting. I don't see anyone!" Alex yelled.

"Pace yourself Alex," Dr. Julien warned.

"Right. It's just... Wait," Alex started typing away. The cameras throughout the bounty turned to thermal cameras. One which was in the way lower decks showed a snake figure.

"Who's that?" Dr. Julien asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they picked the wrong day to attack," Alex muttered.

She ran down to the lower decks and down a latter. She walked into the room where the snake figure was. Then a purple snake with a long neck appeared. Pythor. Alex got in a fighting stance.

"Look who could drop in," Pythor hissed.

"I don't care who you are but you've picked the wrong day to be a stowaway," Alex growled.

"I didn't come for a fight. I simply came to talk," Pythor said.

"Don't care. The ninja aren't here and I'm not taking a message. Leave!" Alex warned.

"I didn't come to talk to them. I came to talk to you," Pythor slithered towards Alex.

"Me?" Alex asked. "Why?"

"We both know you have Devourer venom in you. Well I can help you," Pythor replied.

"I don't need your help. The ninja..."

"The ninja don't know what to do! Plus when they see you in your current state. I know if I were them I wouldn't feel safe around you."

Alex looked down. She fell out of her fighting stance. Pythor slithered towards her more and she took a step back.

* * *

Dr. Julien saw this on the camera and ran to the lower decks. When he got there Pythor was gone. And so was Alex.

* * *

Nya and the other ninja climbed aboard the Bounty.

"I hope Alex is okay," Lloyd said.

"She's probably fine," Nya assured him.

Dr. Julien came up from the lower decks.

"Father!" Zane cheered at the sight of his dad. He ran up to Dr. Julien and gave him a hug. "How did your robotics competition go?"

"It was terrific. I won first place," he replied.

"Uh, you haven't met Alex have you?" Cole asked.

"Yeah and if you did, she wasn't a bother right?" Jay added.

Dr. Julien hesitated. "Alex is gone," he finally said.

"What?" all the ninja and Nya gasped at once.

* * *

**Omg! No! Why?! Those are the reviews I'm probably gonna get. Anyway I got the Robotics idea because in TAG we have two options. Future problem solving and robotics. I do robotics and its amazing! Our first year we one 17th place out of 40 teams and last year we won 16th place. I hope we do better this year. Ha! Look at me babbling about something you probably could care less about. Well review anyway. Poor Alex.**


	11. Consumed by Evil

**I'm on a roll! Sorry I made Alex go with Pythor. I just couldn't help myself. So even though when we were texting I said I came up with it, I have to give some credit to Madi (madi51000) for the way the ninja react. So thanks girl! Can't wait till school starts so I can see you again! Okay so here we go with another chapter. I'm proud of myself for making it past chapter 10.**

* * *

"I can't believe Alex is gone!" Lloyd yelled.

"Calm down Lloyd," Cole said.

"Father, what happened?" Zane asked.

"Well the Bounty started to tip so she came up to see what was going on. There was some kind of snake aboard the ship and..." Dr. Julien was cut off.

"What did the snake look like?" Kai asked.

"Well she had it on thermal so I couldn't tell you exact details. But it had a long neck," Dr. Julien replied.

"Pythor? I thought the Great Devourer ate him," Nya stated.

"So did I, but I guess if Sensei survived then I guess it makes sense that Pythor survived too," Zane said.

"Any who, Pythor said he could help Alex with the Devourer venom in her," Dr. Julien finished explaining.

"Wait, why would she need help from Pythor?" Lloyd asked.

"Pythor told her that you guys would leave her because of how she looked," Dr. Julien replied.

"How did she look?" Cole asked.

"Her skin was black and her eyes had turned crimson. That's how I knew in the first place that she had some of the Devourer's venom in her," Dr. Julien said.

"Oh my gosh! Pythor's back and now Alex is working with him! We're doomed!" Jay yelled.

Kai walked up to Jay and slapped him. "Pull it together! It's not the end of the world!" Kai yelled.

"Both of you calm down!" Nya hollered at him.

"We're not just gonna sit here are we? We have to find Alex," Lloyd said.

He started walking to the edge of the Bounty. Cole stepped in front of him.

"Now hold up. We need to think for a moment. Pythor is a dangerous foe," Cole told him.

"Yeah which is why we have to get Alex back," Lloyd said stepping around Cole.

Cole stepped back in front of Lloyd. He crossed his arms. Lloyd knew they had to plan something before rushing in there. Alex was his sister. She'd be fine.

* * *

Alex and Pythor arrived in Ouroboros. Alex shielded her eyes from the sun. She never knew how bright the sun was before. "Where are we?" Alex asked.

"The City of Ouroboros. Home of the serpentine," Pythor replied.

"What ever. Why build a city in the middle of the desert anyways? It's so bright and hot," Alex complained.

"Quit your wining," Pythor hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alex yelled, her eyes glowing.

Pythor turned and went into the city. Alex followed behind. The serpentine were having a in the middle of a Slither Pit. When they saw Pythor and Alex they stopped. Skales slithered up to Pythor.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Skales. Aren't you glad to see me?" Pythor asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh please. Lassssst time you were here you almost got usssss all killed," Skales said.

"And you said everything was already set up," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Quiet," Pythor hissed at Alex. Alex crossed her arms.

"What do you want Pythor?" Skales asked.

"I want you and the rest of the serpentine to follow my lead in exchange we take over Ninjago," Pythor offered.

"And ssssso what'sssss the girl for?" Skales asked looking at Alex.

"She's how we will take over Ninjago," Pythor said.

"What? You said you'd help me over come the venom," Alex glared at Pythor.

"Yes and I will once you help us take over Ninjago," Pythor hissed.

"Not happening. I'm out," Alex said turning around.

She headed for the exit but a bunch of snakes walks in front of her. Alex pulled her dueling swords. Pythor walked up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"You said you'd help me and that's what you'll do," he hissed in her ear.

"Let me go," Alex's eyes glowed.

She broke Pythor's grip and turned to him. She felt he venom taking over. She tried to resist it.

"Don't fight it. It's going to be much easier to give in," Pythor smiled.

"No," Alex whispered.

Alex dropped her swords and concentrated on resisting the venom. While she was distracted a snake ran up behind her and hit her in the head. Knocking her out cold.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Lloyd asked sitting at the table.

"Well for one I say we let Sensei know what happened," Kai said pulling out his phone.

He pushed the 5 then Call. Suddenly they heard a ring. Cole got up and walked out of the bridge. Then he came back with a ringing phone.

"Something tells me Sensei and the others left their phones here," Cole said.

"Okay so maybe we won't call Sensei," Kai said putting his phone away.

"Okay so I bet they went to Ouroboros. So should we head there," Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd we need to think this through. We can't just rush it. What do you plan on doing when we get there?" Cole asked.

"I plan on getting my sister back. I'm not losing her again," Lloyd replied. "Do you even care?"

"Lloyd of coarse we care. Even Kai cares," Nya said.

"Uh, no," Kai muttered.

"Whatever Kai," Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think Alex is willing to let us help," Zane blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"If she wanted us to help she wouldn't have gone with Pythor," he replied.

"Well. We can still try," Cole said.

"So we sneak in, find Alex, and try to convince her to let us help. There's our plan," Lloyd said running to set their coarse to Ouroboros.

"I guess that's a good a plan as we'll get," said Kai.

"You're just saying that because it requires no part on your end," Zane glared at Kai.

"Yep," Kai smiled.

"Okay well we'll be there in a few hours," Nya said taking the wheel.

* * *

Alex awoke in a cell. "Where am I?" she asked sitting up. She looked out over to the cell door and saw two snakes guarding. "Right. The City of Insane Snakes." Alex leaned against the back wall. She could feel the evil in her growing harder to fight. She got in a meditating position and closed her eyes. She concentrated on fighting he evil with in her. For a split second, she turned back to normal. Her eyes opened. "Did I just..." Alex asked herself, breath taken. Alex smiled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She fought the evil again and flashed back to normal for a couple seconds. Alex opened her eyes again and her smile grew. Suddenly Pythor appeared, causing Alex's smile to quickly fade.

"I don't understand why you continue to fight the venom," Pythor said.

"I don't under stand why you continue to try and get me to stop," Alex mocked.

"I see you have potential," Pythor told her.

"I know I have potential. Just not being evil," Alex said, standing up.

"Well we know the ninja aren't going to except you now."

"Why?"

"Because of the venom."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Think about it. If the serpentine asked to live in peace with Ninjago, the ninja wouldn't believe it. Neither would anyone in Ninjago," Pythor replied.

"That wasn't the case with..." Alex was cut off.

"With Garmadon? I bet you anything the ninja still don't fully trust him. They never will because if what he did," Pythor hissed.

"Liar!" Alex yelled, her eyes glowing.

Pythor hid his smile. "I'm not lying. The ninja wouldn't trust a change from evil to good in anyone."

Alex felt rage consume her, with venom hidden within it. This was just what Pythor wanted.

"So are you with the serpentine or are you still hoping your friends will help you?" Pythor asked. Alex thought for a moment. Her eyes flew brighter and a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Sign me up."

* * *

**Oh, my, glob! Wow, I just went Adventure Time in a Ninjago story. Talk about awkward. But in all seriousness, Alex just went full evil. I'm so sorry but as I said before, I couldn't help myself! Yep and I want to say thanks to Elephant101 for the idea of having Alex battle the ninja. It makes my idea seem just dumb. Yay**


	12. Alex's Plan

**I love teasing you guys. First I made Alex go wih Pythor. Then I made he venom take over. Who knows what I'll do next! I do, and you probably do. Guess you'll have to read and find out.**

* * *

Alex and Pythor watched as the Bounty approached.

"This your chance to take them out," Pythor said.

"Patients. Right now it would be too easy. I have a great idea," Alex replied, with a wicked grin. "First I need you and the serpentine to do as I say."

"Of coarse," Pythor bowed. "What shall we do?"

* * *

"We're just sneaking in and finding Alex. Don't draw any attention to ourselves," Cole warned as they approached Ouroborus.

"Right. I just hope we aren't too late," Lloyd said.

Then ninja landed the Bounty about a mile outside of the city. The ninja jumped off the Bounty and headed towards the when they saw something runnin towards them. The ninja prepared for a fight but stopped when they saw Alex. She was running towards them.

"Alex what happened?" Cole asked.

"Pythor was plotting behind my back that's what. He wanted to use me to take over Ninjago! I was able to escape him though," Alex replied, panting.

"Come on we're getting you outta here," Lloyd said, grabbing his sister's hand.

"Wait!" Kai stopped him. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"Kai's right. What if the venom already took control? She could be lying to us," Zane pointed out.

Half of what Alex said wasn't a lie. Pythor really did plot against her and wanted to use her to take over Ninjago.

"Guys you have to believe me," Alex said.

Suddenly noise started coming from the city. A bunch of serpentine were charging towards the ninja with weapons in hand. Pythor was leading them.

"Okay that's good enough proof for me," Jay said jumping aboard he Bounty.

The others followed and Nya took off. The Bounty flew away from Ouroboros. Pythor smiled. All had gone according to plan.

* * *

The ninja stepped into the bridge. Nya pushed a button and ran over to Alex.

"Alex are you okay? I mean is he venom... Uh..." Nya tried thinking of the word.

"I'm still in control. Don't worry. I've meditated and got more of a hold on it," Alex told her.

"Okay good," Nya sighed.

Kai was keeping a close eye on Alex. He felt something was wrong. Alex walked by Kai and he could have swore her eyes were glowing. Alex walked down onto the upper deck. She sat in a meditating position. She closed her eyes.

'All is going well,' she thought. 'Kai's a bit suspicious but the others think I'm still good. Of coarse Zane may present a problem.'

Suddenly Kai walked onto the upper deck.

Without opening her eyes Alex asked, "Yes?"

"You may have the others fooled but I'm not buying it. You better not hurt Nya or the others or you'll have to deal with me," Kai warned.

"Kai," Alex said opening her eyes. "Even if I did become consumed by evil, you couldn't stop me if you tried."

Kai saw Alex's eyes begin to glow.

"You're already consumed by evil." Kai noted.

"So what if I am? If you tell anyone they wouldn't believe you. After all we've never gotten along," Alex said with a small smile.

Cole walked out onto the bride. Alex stood up and shot a look at Kai before her eyes stopped glowing.

"Everything okay?" Cole asked.

"Well it was but Kai showed up and interrupted my meditation," Alex complained.

"What? She's lying. The venom has already taken control and she's playing us," Kai blurted out.

Cole looked at Alex.

"Huh? Why would I do that? I told you I had it under control. If my eyes glowed for a second then I'm sorry," Alex defended.

"Kai, you can't expect her to have the venom completely under control," Cole said.

"At least Cole understands," Alex said grabbing Cole's hand.

Cole looked at Alex who smiled at him. Kai stormed down to the lower decks.

"Thanks for that," Alex said.

"Not a problem. Anything to keep Kai off your back, now of all times you'll need it most," Cole replied.

"No not that. I mean believing in me," Alex corrected.

"Oh, your welcome," Cole said.

The two look at each other for a moment. Then Alex remembered what she was suppose to be doing. She quickly turned away from Cole, releasing his hand.

"I should be heading to bed. It's been a long day," Alex said heading to the lower decks. "Night."

"Night," Cole said with a smile.

* * *

The next day the ninja and Nya were on the upper deck training. Alex snuck past them from the lower decks into the bridge. She started opening file and looking through them. Anything important she'd push a button. She smiled as she finished with the last file. She pushed a button brining up the Bounty's coordinates. She was about to push a button but clicked the off button instead. She turned around and got in meditating position, then closed her eyes. Lloyd walked into the bridge.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Just looking for a quiet place to meditate," Alex lied.

"Can I join you?" Lloyd asked sitting next to Alex.

"Why not," Alex said.

She closed her eyes and Lloyd tried imitating his sister. He crossed his legs and sat up strait. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Alex opened one eye and watched Lloyd. A part of her still cared for her younger brother. No matter how much she fought that part she couldn't over power it. She closed her eye.

'I can't hurt him. No matter how hard I would try,' Alex thought to herself. 'Add him to the list of problems. That's three out of six. Half of the targets.' Alex let out a small sigh.

"So are you sure you'll be okay?" Lloyd asked.

Alex opened her eyes. "To be honest, I don't know."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm close to figuring out how to turn you back to normal. It'll be over soon," Lloyd assured Alex.

"Great," Alex said with false joy.

The part of Alex that cared for her brother was fighting to tell him the truth. "Lloyd," she accidently said.

"Yeah?" Lloyd asked opening his eyes.

Alex quickly thought of something. "I just hope you'll be able to remove the venom for good."

"I will," Lloyd said throwing his arms around his sister.

Instead of faking a hug back, Alex let the part of herself who loved her brother to give a real hug. It was going to be a farewell to that part of her. She finally was able to remove it. One problem down, two to go.

* * *

**Admit it! You yelled at your screen telling the ninja not to trust Alex. Even if you didn't aloud you did in your head. How did I know? That's what I would've done.**

**Lloyd: Review!**

**Me: What the- How did you get in here?**

**Lloyd: Madi let me in.**

**Me: Maaaadddddiiiiii!**


	13. The Serpentine Attack

**We are getting to the best part. Aka the battle sene! Nothing is as good as a good battle. Except maybe an epic battle! I'll try and make the battle as epic as I can but I'm not the best at battle scenes. You read the chapter with Alex going after Lloyd. Just keep calm and read on... Yes really.**

* * *

Alex and Dr. Julien watched the ninja train. Alex was a bit jealous. Since she got back the ninja refused to let her train. Especially because it was while training the venom took over. If only they knew.

"That's enough training for today. I need help finding a way to get in contact with Wu," Dr. Julien said.

He headed up to the bridge and the ninja began to follow. Alex walked up to Zane.

"Zane can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Zane looked at the others then sighed. "I suppose."

The two waited for everyone to go into the bridge.

"What bothers you?" Zane asked.

"Did you mean what you said in the dessert? Do you think that I've been consumed by evil?" Alex asked trying to sound hurt by it.

Zane hesitated. "Well, I only said that because of the evil I sense in you. It's a lot more powerful than it was went we left the Bounty."

"So you have to sixth sense. I have it as well. I can sense the evil in me and it sickens me," Alex said. "I guess I wouldn't blame you for thinking the venom has taken full control."

Alex looked away. Zane felt she was about to cry. He couldn't bare to see anyone cry. He placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"It is okay. You have proven you are able to fight it. If you continue to do so, I will trust you," Zane said to comfort her.

Alex sniffed. Then turned back to Zane with a smile. "Thanks," she simply said.

The two walked into the bridge to help Dr. Julien. Two problems down, one to go.

"What took you two so long?" Jay asked.

"It was not anything to worry about," Zane assured them.

"Good. Zane can you send the falcon to find Wu. I believe he should know about Alex's... Change," Dr. Julien said.

"Of coarse father," Zane said.

He flipped the panel on his arm open. Alex stared at it. That was something she hasn't seen before. Nya told her that Zane was a nindroid but this was kind of weird. He pushed a button and the falcon took off.

"Remember to keep your falcon vision off. They did say the location must remain a secret," Kai told his brother.

"I will," Zane said. "Good. Now let's talk dinner. I say we go out for pizza. Who's with me?" Jay asked.

Everyone but Alex, Cole, and Dr. Julien raised their hand.

"Hey it's my night to cook," Cole growled.

"Yes. That's why I suggested pizza," Jay informed him.

"I say we let Cole cook. I'll help him so it won't be as bad as last time," Alex suggested.

"Let the evil girl cook food. Food we're going to eat. Does that sound stupid to anyone else?" Kai asked.

"I'm not evil. I told you I have control," Alex snapped.

"Yeah but who knows how long that'll last," Kai said.

Alex's eyes began to glow. Realizing this she closed them and took a deep breath. "I need a minute," she said, acting like the venom was taking over.

She rushed out of the bridge and down to the lower decks. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She waited for her eyes to stop glowing. 'I need to find a way to take care of Kai. He's going to ruin everything,' Alex thought. Her eyes turned back to normal. She opened the door and slowly headed back up to the bridge. She ran into Kai on the upper deck. Alex looked at him and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Kai was shocked. The others sent him down to apologize to Alex and then she apologizes?

"Sorry for what?" Kai asked.

"Sorry for what happened yesterday and for acting up a second ago," Alex replied.

"No a second ago, that was my fault. I'm sorry I said you were evil but do you blame me? Yesterday you basically admitted it then lied to Cole," Kai said.

"Yeah... Look things are a bit confusing for me right now. I know we don't exactly see eye to eye, but can we just try to get along. At least until Lloyd can fix this," Alex begged.

Kai thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll try and keep my comments to myself, but you half to keep the venom under control."

"Deal," Alex said and they shook hands.

"So are you in on the pizza idea because I still don't trust you cooking," Kai admitted.

Alex giggled. "Fair enough. But in the USA all I ate was pizza. My friends are kind of picky. Can we just have Zane help Cole?" Alex asked.

"That's a good idea," Kai said.

The two headed into the bridge. All problems were gone.

* * *

Pythor looked at the phone Alex gave him. The ninja's weaknesses and flaws. Perfect. Now all Pythor needed were coordinates and the serpentine could proceed.

"Ssso did she sssend the information?" Skales asked.

"Indeed. All we need now is he location of the ninja and we can attack. Here," Pythor tossed the phone to Skales. "Show the others. They need to know for the plan to work."

Skales bowed and slithered to a group of snakes.

* * *

"This is great!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yep. That's what happens when Zane helps cook," Jay said, receiving a head slap from Cole.

Alex was sitting in between Cole and Kai. Lloyd was across from her with Jay and Zane. Nya was on one end and Dr. Julien was on the other.

"The food's just as amazing as the fact that Kai and Alex haven't argued once," Nya said.

"Yeah. That and the fact they are sitting next to each other. How is it one talk can make you two stop hating each other?" Zane asked.

"We haven't stopped hating each other. We just decided to try and get along until this is all over," Kai told them.

"Exactly. Last thing we need right now is for the venom to take control," Alex said. "Well I'm done."

Alex got up and put her plate in the sink. Then she walked out. She went up to he bridge. She pulled up the coordinates and pushed the send button. She smiled and turned the alarms off. Then turned the monitor off. She sat in meditating position and closed her eyes. 'Finally. All is according to plan. Pythor should be here by morning,' Alex thought. 'The ninja will regret trusting me.'

Cole walked into the bridge. "You should probably head to bed. It's getting late."

Alex got up and nodded. She headed down to the lower decks and into her room. She laid down and smiled. Then went to sleep.

* * *

Alex was awoken by Nya shaking her awake. Alex opened her eyes.

"Alex come on. The serpentine are aboard the Bounty," she said.

Alex popped up and the two ran up to the upper decks. The ninja were already fighting the serpentine. Pythor looked at Alex. Alex smiled and ran over to him. "Ninja-go!" she yelled as she went into a pink vortex. She stayed in place. Then the vortex vanished and she stood by Pythor's side. Kai was the first to notice this.

"I knew it!" he yelled.

The others looked where Kai was heading to. Alex's eyes were glowing red and she was beside Pythor. Kai was only half way to Alex when two snakes got between them. Alex only laughed. All the fighting ceased. The serpentine went over to Alex and Pythor.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Like any of you would care!" Alex snapped.

"We trusted you," Cole growled.

"Well duh. That was the plan. I get you guys to trust me, the. I send he serpentine your weaknesses and the location of the Bounty, then we attack," Alex explained.

"It could not have been so easy," Zane said.

"Oh it wasn't. I had to get rid of the part that still cared for my little brother and get you and Kai to trust me," Alex said smiling.

"This is your last chance to surrender," Pythor added.

The ninja looked at each other. Nya walked over to them. "We're not backing down," she said.

"Be that way," Alex growled.

The serpentine readied to attack. And so did he ninja.

* * *

**What? I never said the fight would be in this chapter. **

**Alex: Review or I'll kill you! **

**Me: Alex! **

**Alex: What? **

**Me: I thought you were fixed. **

**Alex: Just going with the chapter. Now don't spoil the ending. **

**Me: Like I would do that. **

**Oh that reminds me. I was able to get this up on the same day as Chapter 12.**


	14. Ninja Down

**Okay. Now for the most epic battle I ever wrote. Read it. Read it now.**

* * *

The ninja all used Spinjitzu and went over to the snakes. Nya got her Samurai X suit and followed the ninja. The snakes took their weapons and attacked. Pythor handed Alex her dueling swords. She ran over to Nya. Nya tried to hit Alex but she kept dodging her. Alex took her sword, which began to glow, and cut an arm of the Samurai X suit off. Nya took a step back and Alex smiled. Kai saw his sister needed help and went after Alex. Alex turned and used her swords to block Kai's Fire Sword.

"Like I said before. You'll have to deal with me," Kai said pushing his sword against Alex's swords.

"And like I said, you're no match for me," Alex growled.

Her swords began to glow, but Kai's sword didn't break. She pulled off and jumped back.

"Guess your powers don't work on our elemental blades," Kai muttered.

He ran to Alex with his sword pointed at her. She flipped over him and knocked him to the ground. She smiled and Jay used his Lightning Sword to zap Alex. She dropped to her knee, then quickly got back up. She turned to Jay. She prepared her swords and walked towards Jay.

"Uh, guys," Jay called.

Cole and Zane were fighting off a bunch of serpentine.

"Jay we're kind of in the middle of something," Cole said.

Zane was knocked back by a snake. Then he had an idea.

"Cole cover me," he demanded.

Zane flipped open the panel on his arm and pushed a button. Suddenly a music started playing. All the snakes, except the generals, retreated. Alex ran up behind Zane and knocked him onto the deck. She lifted her swords and they began to glow. Cole jumped in front of Zane with his sword as Alex brought her swords down. Zane got up and looked over to where Jay was. He and Kai were both out cold on the deck. Nya was fighting off the Constrictai and Fangpyre generals. With only one arm on her suit, it was tough. Zane turned around and came face to face with Skales. He pulled his Ice Sword and pointed it at Skales.

"Ice," he said as Skales became frozen in a block of ice.

Cole was backing Alex to the mass.

"You holding back or something?" Cole asked.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh. Why would I hold back?" Alex replied.

"So you're saying I'm tougher than you?" Cole questioned.

"No, I just know how to think ahead," Alex smiled.

Suddenly Lloyd, who was battling Pythor, ran into Cole, which knocked them both down. That was it. All the ninja were down, including Samurai X. Zane had been knocked out by the Venomari general. Dr. Julien, who was watching the battle from the bridge, knew the ninja needed help. He ran out onto the deck with a boa staff.

"Oh please," Alex said. She walked over to Dr. Julien.

He put his boa staff up in defense. Alex lifted her sword and as it started to glow she swung down on the boa staff. Then pointed Dr. Julien. He put his hands up in self defense. Alex rolled her eyes. She looked at Pythor who knew what to do. He and the other general but the ninja, Nya, and Dr. Julien in the brig below the upper deck. Alex smiled. The ninja were down. She went to the bridge and started the Bounty. She set the coordinates to Ouroboros.

"What is your next command?" Pythor asked.

"Well for one why don't you tell dumbo and idiot to unfreeze Skales" Alex replied.

"As you wish," Pythor said, slithering out of the bridge.

"Everything is going as plan," Alex said to herself.

* * *

**Not the ninja! Why Alex why?! I thought you loved Cole and Lloyd's your brother. Why? Anyway. I'm like totally on a roll because this is the third chapter I finished today.**


	15. A Fair Fight, or Not

**We are in the beginning of the end. Funny that was the name of the first chapter of a story I once wrote. Anyways. Yeah.**

* * *

Kai paced back and forth in the brig. Everyone else was sitting on the floor.

"I can't believe she beat us," Lloyd sighed.

"I can't believe I trusted her. Even for a moment," Kai said.

"So anyone have an idea of how to get out of here?" Jay asked.

"No," Cole replied.

He was sitting away from the others.

"Unfortunately without my tools there's no way for me to help us out," Dr. Julien told them.

"There has to be a way to escape," Zane muttered.

He stood up and examined he bars above them. Lloyd looked over to Cole. Something was up with him. Lloyd guessed it was how he felt. He felt betrayed by his sister. He knew it wasn't her fault, but it still stung. Lloyd looked up to the bars. He could see a few snakes guarding them.

"Guys I don't think there's a way out," Cole croaked out.

"There has to be some way out," Kai said.

"Lloyd perhaps if you use your elemental powers," Nya suggested.

Lloyd took another look through the bars above him.

"No can do. If I use my powers we'll end up in another fight. Which we will probably just lose again," Lloyd told them.

Everyone turned their attention to the bars overhead.

* * *

The Bounty landed right outside of Ouroboros. Alex walked out onto the upper deck.

"Skales," she called. "Get the ninja and bring them into the city. Make sure they don't escape either."

Alex shielded her eyes from the sun as she got off the Bounty and walked into the city. Pythor and the three other generals followed. The rest of the snakes help with transporting the ninja. Alex waited for the snakes to bring the ninja in. For a bunch of dumb snakes they kept the ninja secure. She directed the snakes to put them in the cell under one of the stands. Once they were inside the snakes shut the door. Two snakes walked up with the four elemental blades.

"You know what I'm wondering?" Alex said grabbing the Ice Sword.

"If you think you can use those you're wrong. Only we can use our weapons," Kai yelled.

"Shut it Kai," Alex snapped. She pointed the sword at a Hypnobrai, freezing him in ice. "What's not going to work?" she asked sarcastically to Kai.

"Hand me the others. I just wanna test all of them." The serpentine gave her the Fire Sword.

* * *

"How was she able to use the sword?" Jay asked.

"Well she did say she could use any weapon," Lloyd replied.

"Yeah but I didn't think that included our elemental blades," Kai said.

"She is a lot stronger than we gave her credit for," Zane said.

"We have to find a way to beat her. We need a plan," Nya told them.

Cole perked up at that. "I think I know what to do."

"What?" Dr. Julien asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. Just trust me for second," Cole replied.

"Better you than her," Jay muttered.

Cole walked over to the bars. "Hey Alex," he yelled.

Alex turned to him. "What?" she snapped.

"You think you're so tough but you had to have help to take us down. You couldn't beat us in a fair fight," Cole said.

Alex walked over to the cell. "What are you trying to say?"

"I bet you can't defeat all of us without the serpentine," Cole challenged.

"You are on. I'll even let you have your weapons if Samurai X stays out of it," Alex offered.

Cole looked at the others. Nya nodded. Cole turned back to Alex.

"It's deal then," Cole said.

"You bet it is," Alex snapped her fingers.

A few snakes went over to the cell and let the five ninja out. Alex handed the ninja their swords. The serpentine gathered in the stands to watch.

"What are you doing?" Pythor asked, pulling Alex aside.

"I will never back down from a challenge. That's never changed. If you feel like I'm losing for some reason, you and the other generals can jump in," Alex whispered.

Pythor nodded and slithered over to the statue of the Great Devourer. Alex got in ready position and so did the ninja. Kai ran towards Alex. Alex pulled her swords and blocked his. She pushed him back and Cole ran up next to him. Alex used her swords to block both of their swords. Lloyd used his elemental powers and shot a green beam at Alex. She flew back and hit the Devourer statue. Pythor started to head out.

"No. I'm not going to be beaten," Alex growled.

She ran back into the fight. Zane pointed his sword at Alex. Alex jumped and the Venimari general got frozen. Jay shot lightning at Alex and hit her. She fell back. Everyone ran over to where she was. Alex got up and back in a fighting stance. Then ninja prepared too. Lloyd saw the exhaustion hidden in his sister's eyes. Cole struck the ground with his sword causing everyone but him to fall. "Yeah thanks Cole," Jay muttered. Alex started to get back up when Kai pointed his sword to her throat. Alex sighed.

"Okay, okay. I know when I'm beaten," Alex said.

Nya watched Pythor, Skales, and the other generals go towards the ninja.

"Guys behind you!" Nya yelled.

The ninja turned around and defended themselves from the generals. Alex got up and prepared to help the serpentine. Luckily Cole turned around and grabbed Alex by the left arm. Alex winced at his grip.

"Sorry Alex, but you betrayed us," Cole said quietly.

"Like it would've mattered. You wouldn't have helped me anyways," Alex said trying to pull her arm away.

"What makes you say that?" Cole asked.

"Doesn't matter now," Alex snapped.

She tried pulling her arm away but Cole's grip was too strong. Alex suddenly felt a quick jolt through out her body. She looked at where Cole had a hold of. It was were her scar was.

"Let go!" Alex demanded.

Pythor slithered over to Cole and was about to hit him when Lloyd ran over to them. He held Pythor off. Suddenly the serpentine from the stands jumped down to help their generals. Cole loosened his grip and looked around at the snakes. Alex saw this opportunity and broke free. She tumbled back and put her hand around her arm. Something struck Alex and she fell to the ground, out cold. It was Nya. She was able to pick the lock with Dr. Julien during the battle. Nya ran to assist the others in battle and Dr. Julien knelt down to Alex. He watched her as the others fought.

"Alex," he said. "I know you're still in there. Fight the venom and gain control."

Alex's eyes started to open. Dr. Julien remained calm. Instead if attacking she just sat up and stayed there for a moment. She looked over to the ninja fighting. She got up and Dr. Julien stepped in front of her.

"Move!" she commanded.

Dr. Julien stayed put. Alex reached for her swords but they weren't there. She looked past Dr. Julien and saw her swords lying in the ground. Alex tried stepping around Dr. Julien but he'd just move in front of her. Alex prepared to fight the man.

"Alex you're better than this," he said.

Alex loosened her stance. She looked at the ground. Then charged around Julien into the fight.

* * *

**Is Alex fighting the venom? Will she be turned back to normal? Will I have a really cheesy ending? Review and I'll post the next chapter.**


	16. Gaining Control

**Starting now Alex is available for anyone to use. Just put my name in the disclaimer and PM me the name of the story so I can read it. Now moving to more pressing matters. I think that's the phrase.**

* * *

Alex waited then broke through the fight to her swords. She picked them up and looked at them. Something changed inside of her since going out cold. She couldn't pin what it was. Suddenly something ran into her and she turned to see Lloyd. She snapped out of her thoughts and concentrated on the fighting around her. She started to go after her brother but something stopped her. Instead she turned to a fight behind her. The Hypnobrai were up against Jay. Alex ran over to it and caught Jay's sword with her own just as he swung it down. Jay pushed his sword and Alex kept her's steady. She pushed him back and began fighting him.

"So you finally decided to rejoin the fight huh," Jay said quietly.

Alex didn't say anything. She just aimed to knock the sword out of Jay's hands. Jay kept moving his sword in her way. Jay caught Alex off guard when he swung the sword at Alex's head. Luckily she ducked last second. Jay instantly saw something change in Alex. Her reaction seemed delayed. Jay quickly gained the advantage and was now beating Alex. As Jay swung his sword down, Alex caught it with her swords in an 'X' formation. She saw an opportunity and tripped Jay. When he fell, his sword fell out of his hands. Alex put her swords away and picked up Jay's sword and pointed it at him. His eyes widened. Then Alex dropped the sword and fell to her knees. Jay jumped up and grabbed his sword before Alex could recover. Alex then knew what was happening. Somehow she was fighting the venom. Jay watched Alex for a moment.

"Jay go back to the fight," Alex managed to say.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Go!" Alex snapped.

Jay quickly left and returned to the fight. Pythor slipped away and went over to Alex.

"Alex, we need your help in the fight," Pythor told her.

"I know but right not I can't fight," she growled.

"Why not?" Pythor hissed.

"I just can't. Go away," she said softly.

Pythor glared at Alex before he realized she was fighting the venom.

"Fight now before the ninja win," Pythor said grabbing Alex's arm.

"Stop!" Alex yelled.

Her cheeks turned a sort of dark red color when she saw the fight cease. 'Did I really say it that loud?' she asked herself. Pythor let to of Alex's arm. She felt all eyes on her. The snakes awaiting some form of command, the ninja waiting for the fighting to continue, and Nya hoping Alex was fighting the venom. Alex felt her heart begin to race. She ran off the battle scene. Everyone watched, including Pythor, in disbelief. Pythor looked back at the serpentine.

"Get the ninja!" he commanded.

The fight continued and Pythor went after Alex.

* * *

Alex ran off the battle scene into a small inside area. She sat down behind a wall. This was her last chance to fight the venom and she knew it. She sat in meditating position. She concentrated on fighting the venom. A moment later she was in control. She focused and tried to take complete control. She flashed back to normal for a second. Then longer. Suddenly Pythor slithered in.

"Alex," he said startling her.

She jumped up and saw Pythor. She thought for a moment than responded.

"Yes?"

"What are you doin in here?"

"I needed quiet. It was too loud out there."

Pythor squinted his eyes at her. "Well get back out here. We have to defeat the ninja."

"Right," Alex said.

The two returned to the ninja. Alex drew her swords and went directly to Lloyd. When Lloyd saw Alex he shot green fire at her. She avoided it and went to her brother. Alex tried getting her and her brother away from the others. She swung at him, purposely missing.

"Lloyd, listen" she said when they were away from the rest of the battle.

"Why should I?" he huffed.

"Because... I don't have time to explain." Alex knocked Lloyd to the ground.

"Lloyd I promise I'm in control."

"Yeah, sure you are," Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Face it. If I wasn't in control then I'd probably either hit, or killed you by now," Alex told him.

"Well how do I know it's not another trick?" Lloyd asked.

"I suppose you don't. How can I prove it?" Alex replied.

"You could attack Pythor," Lloyd suggested.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Just for this once trust me. Listen when I give you the signal attack Pythor. Okay?"

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you see. Now get up and make this fight seem more real," Alex commanded.

Lloyd shot ice at Alex who used her sword to block it. Alex hit her swords together and broke the ice.

* * *

**What do you think Alex's plan is? Will she ever regain the ninja's trust? Will I ever stop asking you guys since you don't know? Well yeah. Remember what I said about Alex. If you wait until this story is over I will post a full profile for Alex. Smiley face... I'm lazy...**


	17. Defeating the Serpentine

**Okay let's just cut to the chase. Alex is obviously fighting the venom. That part's obvious. Also props to who ever knows who helped Alex with that. If you don't know it'll be explained in this chapter or the next. Haven't decided yet.**

* * *

Lloyd shot green fire at Alex. She put her sword in the way, but the force pushed her back. Lloyd and her actually made a pretty convincing fight. Suddenly Skales, who's been occupied with Cole, went past her. Skales looked at Alex, knowing what he was thinking, she turned and use her swords to block Cole's. Alex knocked Cole back, he stumbled into Jay and they both fell. She went to fight Lloyd again but Nya jumped in her way. She had gotten a spear from one of the serpentine she knocked down. Alex prepared herself. Nya pointed the spear at Alex and she used her swords to cut it in half.

"We done here?" Alex asked unamused.

Nya prepared to fight with her fists.

'Don't have time for this,' Alex thought to herself.

She looked past Nya for a moment and Lloyd was busy fighting Skales. Alex sighed and put her swords away for a fair fight. Nya kicked at Alex who used her hands to block it. Alex threw a punch at Nya who caught her fist in mid air. Alex pulled her arm away. She jumped and did a flip over Nya and knocked her to the ground. She turned and came face to face with Zane. Alex drew her swords. She took a deep breath and prepared for a fight. Then she saw Pythor slithering away. She ran past Zane who stood there in confusion. Lloyd looked over to Alex. She nodded to him and he ran towards Pythor. The two cornered him.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Pythor hissed.

"I call it revenge for tricking me," Alex growled.

The two prepared to fight Pythor when he turned invisible. It didn't seem to bother Alex. She kept her eyes on the place in front of her.

"Wait can you see him?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah why?" Alex said confused.

"He's invisible," Lloyd told her.

"Invisible, huh," Alex mumbled.

Suddenly Lloyd was knocked over and Alex jumped. Pythor reappeared. He swung his staff at Alex. She used her swords to block his attack. Pythor swug his tail at her and she tripped. The ninja had finished with the serpentine and saw Alex and Lloyd. They ran over to them and Pythor disappeared. Kai and Zane helped Lloyd up.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lloyd replied.

"So what do we do with her?" Kai asked looking at Alex.

Alex pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked away from the ninja.

"It was her idea to attack Pythor," Lloyd said.

"What's your point. She tried to kill us so," Jay started.

"So everyone deserves a second chance," Cole stepped in.

"No it's okay," Alex said getting up. She looked over to the serpentine who were all knocked out. "If you don't feel like trusting me, I'll leave."

Nya and Dr. Julien walked over to the ninja. Alex got up off the ground. She looked at Dr. Julien and it hit her. He was the reason she was able to regain control of herself.

"Thank you," she told him.

Seeming to know what she was talking about, Dr. Julien smiled. "It was nothing. You would've done the same for anyone of us."

"It wasn't nothing but your right. I probably would," Alex said.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Nya asked.

"Dr. Julien's the reason I was able to fight the venom. I don't know how but he did," Alex told her.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I believe you," Kai said abruptly.

Everyone looked at Kai. He looked at Alex.

"Okay you know she's telling the truth when Kai believes her," Jay joked.

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well we better head back before Sensei returns," Cole said.

Everyone but Alex headed back to the Bounty. Weather Kai believed her or not she didn't know if the others did. Suddenly Cole turned around to her.

"You coming?" he asked with a smile.

Alex smiled back and ran over to him. They all returned to the Bounty.

* * *

**Nice ending right. Well not quite. There's one more chapter. Deep breaths. I'm not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. I'm good. Go to my profile and vote on my poll. Voting will be closed on the week of the sixth. Or afterwards it depends on how many votes there are.**


	18. The End

**The last chapter. So sad. I hate to see it end. But everything is perfect. I have to... To... Excuse me. I need a minute.**

* * *

The ninja, Nya, and Dr. Julien got onto the Bounty. Dr. Julien went into the bridge with Nya to head back to their previous spot.

"So what are we going to do about the way you look?" Kai asked.

"Kai don't be rude," Lloyd snapped at him.

"No, I have it covered," Alex said. She sat in meditating position and focused. She flashed normal for a moment. Then back to normal with a bright flash. Alex got up. "Tah dah!" she said.

"That has got to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Cole told her.

Alex blushed and smiled. She looked off to the side. They were leaving the desert.

"I have an idea. How about we don't tell my parents and uncle about this," Alex suggested.

"Agreed," the boys said simultaneously.

"And with that note settled. Anyone know where Pythor went?" Jay asked.

"Ugh. Last thing I want to think about is that snake," Alex muttered.

"What about you being able to see him?" Lloyd asked.

"That is something I don't and never will understand. Guess it's just another one of my awesome talents," Alex replied.

"Ha!" Kai laughed. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

Alex shot a glare at Kai. The Bounty landed and Wu, Garmadon, and Misako approached it. They boarded the Bounty.

"So where did you guys go?" Misako asked.

"The comic book store."  
"The beach."  
"The park."

Lloyd, Alex, and Cole looked at each other.

Kai spoke up, "We went to the comic book store, then hung out at the beach before going to the park."

"Yep," the three said.

"Alex how are you..." Garmadon started.

"Never been better," Alex said rolling up her sleeve. Garmadon and Wu looked in shock but Misako hugged her daughter. "Mom!" Alex moaned.

"So Lloyd figured it out?" Wu asked.

"Nope. I just meditated and then took full control over the venom," Alex told them.

"Alex tried to kill us!" Jay blurted out.

"Jay!" The ninja, except Alex, yelled. Garmadon and Wu looked at Alex and so did Misako.

"It's fine now. I mean Kai believes me and that's saying a lot," Alex said.

"As log as everything is back to normal," Misako sighed in relief.

The ninja nodded in agreement.  
(Cue Ninjago flute music. And end!)

* * *

**I'm not good with endings... If you read my whole story then thanks. I'm gonna miss having people in my head. You know besides... No. Not gonna sound crazy. So that's my story. Review and tell me if you want me to make a sequel to this. Now what I'm about to say might freak you out. I love you, girls no homo. :)**


	19. ALEX'S INFO FOR STORIES

**Name:** Alex Dakota Garmadon

**History:** Alex trained to be a ninja with her uncle since she was four and received her first pair of dueling swords at five. Her brother Lloyd was born when she was eight, and she promised him she would try to be the best sister ever. When Alex was nine a horrible accident left her with a scar on her left arm and inactive Devourer Venom in her blood. She was dropped off at Dareth's Dojo when her family split up, she was thirteen. After six months of training with Dareth, Alex ran away and lived on her own. At the age of sixteen Alex somehow got transported to New York, USA. She returned home almost a year afterwards. Her swords were broken in America and so she went to Four Weapons for new ones. There she met Kai and the two dated. It ended badly so now Alex hates Kai and he hates her. A few years later she went to visit her friends in America and ended up missing the Final Battle, leaving the venom inside her. Alex went to see her family after she returned to Ninjago.

**Age:** 20

**Ninja skill:** She is the Ninja of Weapons. She can use any weapon and can cut through anything, except the elemental weapons and the Stone Army.

**Outfit:** Looks like the other ninjas except for it's pink.

**Crush:** Cole, but she hides it well.

**Fears:** Alex claims she is afraid of nothing, but in all reality she's terrified of losing her friends and family.

**Strength:** Alex is at her strongest when she has some form of weapon.

**Pet:** None. Alex dislikes most animals.

**Talent:** Alex is a good singer and an even better ninja. She can for some reason see things that are invisible.

**Extra:** Alex isn't much of a people person. She can see things that most can't, like someone who is invisible. Alex also is constantly at war with herself in fighting the venom. Also Alex hates it when people use her middle name...


End file.
